My Future, My Present, All Mixed Up
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Some people from the future Konoha come back to the past on accident and now need Naruto and his friends help, but they don't exactly meet on good terms. What will happen? NejTen, NaruHina,ShikaIno,SasuSaku
1. A Mysterious Appearing

My Future, My Present, All Mixed Up…

Chapter 1

A Mysterious Appearing

It was a pretty normal day for the rookie nine, Shino's and Ino's team doing their hobbies, Naruto at Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura falling all over herself for Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring her, Lee doing his training with Gai – sensei, and Neji and Tenten just wondering through the streets of Konoha. That is where the abnormality begins, so does the story…

Streets of Konoha with Neji and Tenten…

"Well, Neji what do you think?" Tenten asked Neji, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, "about what?" he said almost afraid to ask. " Y'know, about cutting your hair today" his eyes snapped open then went back to normal, he looked at her as if she were crazy " We are?" smiling she replied " Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about it, but I knew you wouldn't go along with it, so I decided to tell you later" nervously laughing, instead they decided to go train at their secret training spot that nobody knew about, or so they thought…

At their secret training spot, there was a girl that looked around their age, 14 years old, long navy blue hair (Hinata's color hair and style when she's 15),the Hyuga eyes, a Konoha headband around her neck, the way Hinata has hers on, a beige colored sleeveless shirt and a matching pair of long, fingerless leather gloves, (with the white fluff like on Hinata's jacket) that extended to her elbows, the same symbol on Hinata's jacket was embedded on the back of her shirt, the same pants as Tenten except navy blue.

Tenten and Neji were surprised by her presence, because nobody knew about that spot except them, Tenten came out and asked her "ummm… excuse me? I was wondering how you knew about this, spot, because umm… this is where we trai- wait Hinata is that you?" the girl turned around and replied in a sort of annoyed tone"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wonder in… and no my names not Hinata it's Hara" equally starting to get annoyed with the girl and her attitude Neji in a way snapped at her "If you have nothing to do here, I would like to ask if you could leave here" Hara shifted her gaze to Neji then turned back around to her original stance facing the standing log embedded in the earth.

"Sorry… no can do" Neji was getting angry with her "What? Why not?" he asked while in a way grinding his teeth. "That's no of your business" Neji, narrowing his eyes, again replied "You're a smart mouthed girl, aren't you, and you really shouldn't be talking when your most likely out of your league" Hara turned her head slightly to face him then turned it back " At least I wasn't a jerk…" activating his byakuguan and harshly asking he said " What did you say!?" still not budging she repeated her sentence, but adding more to it " you heard me, I said at least I wasn't a fate obsessed whacko jerk, who was too cowardly too fight his destiny,even a little bit… " Neji looked ate her with furious eyes " and all over some curse mark, how pathetic, actually correction, your pathetic, HEH, you slithering coward" she turned around to find an absolutely furious Neji about to attack her while running, she tried to dodge it, but was thrown onto the ground " My stupid leg is sprained really bad, crap!" she said to herself, standing up with all her might tired and breathing hard because of the hard slam, while holding her side and slightly letting the other arm just hang to regain some energy. " Neji! Wait! Don't!" Tenten called out to Neji who was running to her, he was planning on keeping her down for quite a while with his next strike, but there was a cloud of smoke and Neji couldn't see well so he got hit by something or someone a couple dozen times.

When the smoke cleared there was a girl about the same age as the other one ( You want the physical description for this girl read my story, It's Beyond Me, chapter 3, the girls name is Negima, once you've read think of her as a 14 year old version, sorry for the inconvience, but this is tiring).

To be continued…

Next time: From a Fight to Tsunadae's office

PLZ. Review! n n !


	2. From a fight to Tsunadaes office

My Future, My past, All mixed up…

Chapter 2

From a fight to Tsunadaes office

**Sorry things were confusing in the last chapter, forgive me! **

**I will try to make everything more clearly!**

Negima stood in front of Hara defending her in the Hyuga fighting style "Hara, are you ok?" She asked not looking back, but at Neji ready to attack if she must. "Yeah, I'm fine… my ankle is a little hurt, but I can still move it well," still in her current position.

"Good… Hey, you! Next to your girlfriend… you really should learn to control your emotions better… Let's go Hara" She turned to Hara, so she could help her and they could go but, Tenten attacked her from behind her, angry at her for what she did to Neji.

(Awwww… I… think…?)

Meanwhile…

A girl had been making trouble in Konoha, stealing things such as money and mildly valuable items, it was starting to get on Tsunadaes nerves, but she had finally snapped when the girl stole the bag of money she was saving for a two week vacation in a gambling area. (Her heaven…) She ordered Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke to catch the theif.

The group started to ask people if they had seen her, many people said they had, but didn't get a good glance at her because of the wide reddish-pink flowing sash of hers.

"So did you find out anything?" Hinata spoke to Naruto, while Sasuke still asked around and searched "No…. sigh man she's hard to find" he said holding her delicate hand that had a sapphire anniversary ring on it, in his (Yes, I decided to let them be together in the beginning, it will be interesting) "Well, when this is all over, we can go home and I think I'll give you a few treats" she whispered into his ear shyly.

"I'd like that… even more than the best ramen in the world" he did the same thing with is hands on her hips and kissing her lips smoothly… until he noticed Sasuke staring at them with an odd look "we didn't go on this mission for you two to be making out in public"

Naruto shot him a 'you shouldn't be talking' look " What about you and Sakura, you kissed her last week" Sasuke looked away blushing, " Yeah, but I tripped and she just happened to be there" Naruto rolled his eyes " Yeah , yeah… whatever you say" In an instance there was a girl passing them at a fast pace with… a red-pink flowing sash, she grabbed Hinatas anniversary ring and all in an instance " Naruto, Hinata, lets go!' Sasuke ordered them as they ran after the female bandit.

Back with Neji and Tenten…

Negima dodged the attack that Tenten had tried to hit her with and ruthlessly counterattacked. Tenten rolled in pain in front of Neji, but got back up and kept attacking until she was in so much pain she didn't even want to move, but still got up and tried to attack her. Neji held her back before she could attack " Don't you get severely hurt and receive serious injuries" Tenten looked back at him " Neji… I didn't know you cared that much" he looked at her with a caring look "Well… I do… I just can't lose you… I… just can't" she turned around and hugged him smiling, he hugged back. When they broke their hug, finally they realized that Negima and Hara had ran off. Neji picked up Tenten bridal style, to her surprise " We should treat your injuries" blushing, all that came out of her mouth was " Yeah… thanks" they headed off to Neji's house.

With Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke…

Chasing after this girl was no walk in the park, obviously she must have had a lot of experience with sleight of hand, silent techniques, and thievery in general, but ninja style, she was probably a master thief..

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata was catching up to her, but she just went faster, then Naruto made one huge lunge and caught her long sash. As he hung on she tried to get him off, he was squirming on the ground keeping a tight hold kicking to stay with her as she tried to run. " LET GO, YOU ARROGANT WRETCH!!" she yelled and pulled on her sash, everybody got a good look at her…dark brown hair,it was put into two hairbuns, she looked almost exactly like Tenten, but her eyes were… Hyuga eyes, the thief mistress nin wore a backless version of Temari's outfit, but thinner, no fishnets and a darker purple.

Sasuke and Hinata got around her and tied her in a rope made of Chakra, Naruto let go of her sash, now she was not about to let them take her, but had no choice the ropes were too strong. Hinata got her ring back and they gave everybody thier stuff back and were on their way to present her to Tsunadae.

Neji and Tenten were there to report what they had seen. Surprised by the Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke's struggling with the girl, being pulled by the ropes and dragged on the ground, kicking every which way, all the ninja's in the halls heard her cussing, and cursing at her captures like no other person. "LET GO! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU DID SOONER!" she said other things, but that's a little too much to be said… I think you know what I mean. "Who's that? She looks like me?!" Tenten, whose injuries were already taken care, said really surprised.

" I don't know, but I know she's the thief" Naruto said still struggling, a lot now, heck even Sasuke was having a whole lot of trouble keeping her controlled " She's got quite a temper there, now the thief mistress was practically **screaming** obituaries at them. All of sudden, she got her chance and kicked Sasuke in the … I think you know, he fell to his knees in pain, clutching himself. " AAH! THAT WRETCH! OF ALL THE PEOPLE I'VE MET, SHE'S THE WORST!!!!" he managed to muffle out, she ran and right when she rounded the corner, she ran into none other than the fifth Hokage… (drumroll please) Tsunadae! This girl, now, finally, admitted defeat . With the girl by the ropes, walked over to the tired nins "Sasuke, be proper, pick yourself up, lets go everybody follow me" she demanded.

In Tsunadaes office

"Okay lets see here" the fifth hokage looked at the thief mistress' file, that had been brought in her backpack that had been carried there for some reason. " the general details says: Name: Kika Hyuga, youngest daughter to Neji and Tenten Hyuga, occupation: Ninja, genin, special techniques: N/A for view, Description: Kika is talented as a ninja, she can be overconfident and cocky when she wants to be, but most of the time she's careful and sweet, also smart-mouthed girl, specializes in mainly weaponry, thievery, and such.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other wide-eyed…

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Will be updating soon I hope! PLZ. Review and read my other stories! Also go to my webpage!**


	3. Notice! The end

Notice!

Hiya!

Well, this is a notice saying that this story had ended whether, you like it or not, it's ended, I'm REALLY Sorry, but I have other stories I need to finish!

Besides, this wasn't going anywhere… I pretty much had to end it here.

This is my official abrupt story ending note, so you may see this on other stories too!

So sorry!

Signed,

kunoichimistress


End file.
